1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a splice enclosure and more specifically to a splice enclosure that splices wires together in response to first and second conducting arrangements being clamped together.
2. Background Art
Conventional methods of splicing wires involve the use of various forms of heat shrink tubes. In one example, the heat shrink tube may have a core-solder disposed at the center. The heat shrink tube may be made of PVC, Polyolefin, Kynar, Neoprene and Viton. A user generally applies the heat shrink tube over the wires to be spliced together. The user may apply heat via a heat gun or other known heating device to allow the solder from the core to disperse over the wires and the heat shrink wrap to be dispensed over the core and the wires.
Other conventional methods may include crimping wires together with a crimp joint. After the crimp joint has been crimped over the wires, solder is melted over the crimp joint. A piece of heat shrink may be positioned over the crimp joint and melted to form a protective layer over the splice. While such techniques may be commonly used and accepted, the use of heat shrink when applied over a wire splice is generally time consuming and requires a heating device in order to perform the operation. Also, the user may not know if enough solder has been distributed throughout the wires to allow for sufficient conduction in the splice. In addition, the use of a standalone crimp joint is often hard to install over a plurality of wires and difficult to crimp if the wiring is already positioned in a vehicle. Finally, heat shrink devices which include a core-solder may be expensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a splice enclosure that is inexpensive and easy to install over wires. It would also be desirable to provide a splice enclosure which prevents oxidation of the wires after the wires have been spliced together and eliminates the use of heat and adhesives commonly associated with heat shrink based devices.